TRAICION
by roony di black
Summary: Sirius estaba enamorado de ella, pero tras abandonar Hogwarts le dejó. Ahora, en un ataque mortífago, vuelve a aparecer en su vida... CONVERTIDA EN MORTIFAGA! ¡Y su misión era matar a Harry! ¿¿¿QUE PODRÍA HACER AHORA? ¿Lealtad o el amor? ¿Qué elegir?
1. reencuentro

Los minutos que siguieron al reconocimiento le parecieron eternos.

No se lo podía creer.

Era imposible volver a verla en aquellas circunstancias.

¿Una mortífaga?

¿Su adorada Catherine era una maldita mortífaga?

-Dime que estoy soñando y que esto no es más que una pesadilla...- pidió en voz baja sin dejar de mirarla.

-Enseguida lo comprobarás...- musitó ella con maldad- ¡CRUCIO!

El dolor fue intenso prueba más que suficiente de que aquello era real, pero eso no impidió que doliera menos.

Su cuerpo sufría, pero su alma más aún.

Oyó como James y Remus gritaban para que terminase aquél maleficio, pero a él le daba igual.

La chica que él amaba le había traicionado... Se había convertido en una asesina.

-Tu hijo Potter, es la última vez que lo repito- dijo ella cesando el hechizo

-Antes prefiero morir- adujó James poniéndose delante de su amigo

-Entonces cumpliré tus deseos... ¡AVADA KED...!

El hechizo murió en sus labios ante la aparición del mago blanco más poderoso del momento.

Albus Dumbledore acababa de personarse en el lugar, y más que con sorpresa, la miraba con resignación.

Mientras tanto, Sirius era ayudado por sus dos amigos a levantarse del suelo.

-Es hora de que nos marchemos...- musitó Bellatrix que estaba a su espalda observando con odio al recién llegado

-No sin el pequeño Potter...

-Si quieres ser capturada es cosa tuya- adujo la bruja con desprecio- los demás nos marchamos.

La vieron encogerse de hombros mientras apuntaba con su varita a Dumbledore.

Estaba segura de no marcharse hasta obtener lo que su señor deseaba.

Si para ello tenía que enfrentarse a ese mago, pues así lo haría.

-Nunca pensé encontrarte en esta situación, Catherine

-Como no te recuerdo me da igual tu opinión, viejo- contestó llanamente- solo quiero al bebé.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó Remus sin poderlo evitar- Catherine, tú...

Ella gruñó cansándose de aquella charla

-No voy a perder más tiempo

-No, no lo harás- susurró una voz fría detrás de él

Un escalofrío les recorrió a todos al contemplar al mismísimo Lord Oscuro en aquella sala caminando hacia ellos.

El único que parecía tranquilo era Dumbledore.

-Potter, Potter, eres demasiado escurridizo.

-Y tú un asesino- musitó él con odio

-Tu estúpido bebé morirá, y tú irás detrás. Tarde o temprano yo ganaré, está escrito. El poder está de mi parte, y yo al contrario que ustedes sé utilizarlo debidamente

Catherine suspiró dándose cuenta de que había llegado el momento de marcharse.

Miró al frente, indiferente ante la mirada fija de Black que estaba puesta en ella.

Le habría gustado recordar la causa de tal expresión de dolor, para así al menos poder disfrutar torturándole con el pasado.

"Ya llegará ese momento"

pensó antes de desaparecerse de allí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos detrás de su amo.

-¿Alguien quiere explicarme qué diablos ha sido eso?- preguntó James incrédulo aún

-Acabamos de perder a Catherine para siempre- contestó Sirius entristecido en voz baja


	2. Duda

La tenía en su punto de mira.

Sólo debía pronunciar el conjuro y Azkaban se haría con una mortífaga más.

¿Por qué entonces estaba dudando?

-Te lo estás pensando mucho, Black

-Cállate

Sintió un cosquilleó al ver cómo ella le miraba a los ojos mientras oía las voces de los otros merodeadores llamándoles.

Por el tono que empleaban podía notar que estaban preocupados por él.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar hasta que ellos llegasen para que juntos encarcelasen a Catherine.

Sabía que junto a sus amigos sí podría hacerse cargo de ella.

-Eres débil- musitó ella sin hacer el más mínimo intento de levantarse

Acababan de pelear y su varita la tenía su enemigo entre las manos

No la contestó.

No quería hablar.

Sólo quería hacer lo correcto.

Apretó con fuerza su varita pensando mentalmente en el conjuro que debía lanzarle.

"Hazlo ahora canuto. Tú sabes que se ha convertido en una asesina. Tienes que pararla"

Pero su razón y su corazón pensaban cosas distintas.

-¡Sirius¿Dónde estás?- oyó cómo la voz de James se acercaba cada vez más hacia ellos.

Miró una vez más a la chica que estaba sentada en el suelo y tras respirar profundamente gritó también para indicarles su posición.

Notó cómo ella empezaba a levantarse y no se movió del sitio.

-No te muevas, Catherine.

-Hechízame si quieres detenerme, Black

-Te lo advierto, no quiero hacerte daño- confesó en contra de su voluntad

-No mereces llamarte mago- le despreció ella acercándose a él lentamente- Sabes que soy tu enemiga y me vas a dejar escapar.

-Eso no es cierto

Catherine sonrió segura de sí misma.

Su sexto sentido le decía que iba a salir de aquella misión airosa.

¿Quién la hubiera dicho a ella que se encontraría con Black una semana después de su primer encuentro?

Ahora la había pillado desprevenida, pero era algo que no se repetiría.

-Mi varita Black- exigió mostrando abierta la palma de su mano

-No

-Mi varita- repitió enfandándose al oír con irritación cómo las voces de los tontos se acercaban cada vez más

Sirius la observó en silencio decidido a no dejarla marchar.

Harry, su ahijado, dependía de él.

Si no la detenía ella le seguiría buscando hasta que diera con él, y eso jamás lo permitiría.

Puede que aún siguiera sintiendo algo por ella, que por supuesto no era amor.

Eso no le iba a impedir proteger a sus amigos y a Harry.

-Lo siento...- susurró él mirándola a los ojos- Yo no quería esto... ¡Desma...!

-¡Expelliarmus!- gritó otra voz a su espalda desarmándole en el acto y haciéndole volar hacia la pared opuesta.

Catherine le sonrió a su cómplice con frialdad.

Antes de marcharse tenía otra cosa que hacer.

Caminó hasta su antiguo opresor y tomó su propia varita y la de él.

-Así tienes una excusa para buscarme, antes de que yo consiga encontrar a tu ahijado, Black


	3. Confianza

No tenía que haber salido de la mansión aquella noche.

James no sabía por qué, pero tenía esa sensación clavada en el cuerpo desde que había puesto un pie en la calle.

Confiaba plenamente en Sirius, a quién había dejado de canguro de su pequeño, pero aún así recelaba de la situación.

Últimamente los mortífagos se habían acercado demasiado a él y a su familia.

"Por su culpa Lily está herida"

Pensó frustrado y entristecido.

Tenía que salir para visitarla.

Llevaba dos días sin verla, tal y como Dumbledore se lo había recomendado, pero ya no podía esperar ni un instante más.

"Harry estará bien, Sirius le cuidará. Lilian me necesita ahora tanto como yo a ella"

Nervioso Sirius contemplaba el tranquilo rostro de Harry mientras dormía.

Acababa de oír ruidos extraños por los alrededores y se encontraba tenso.

No quería que nada malo sucediese cuando él estaba a cargo del pequeño.

"Seguramente dirán que dejé que Catherine le hiciera daño"

pensó entristecido recordando la discusión que el día anterior había tenido con la mayoria de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

Los únicos que le habían defendido habían sido James, Peter y en contra de todo pronóstico, Remus.

"Me he pasado los últimos meses desconfiando de él, y ahora me defiende"

Musitó mirando fijamente el aire tranquilo que Harry mostraba en sus sueños.

"Quién pudiera ser niño otra vez para encontrar esa paz"

Un sonido suave en la puerta le hizo casi dar un salto.

Inequívocamente alguien estaba llamando a la puerta con el puño.

Tomó fuertemente su varita y caminó hasta allí no sin antes conjurar una barrera de protección alrededor de su ahijado.

-No hay nadie en casa- casi gruñó con voz áspera

-Abre, canuto, tenemos que hablar

Sirius se quedó parado al reconocer la voz de Remusin tras la puerta.

¿Cómo sabía él dónde se escondían Lily y James?

Se suponía que era un secreto que sólo Peter como su guardián secreto y él mismo conocían su paradero.

¿Y si era una trampa?

-Márchate, seas quién seas, si no quieres que te hechice- amenazó tomando con fuerza la varita

-Soy Remus, y si no me abres, los mortífagos estarán aquí dentro de unos minutos. Ada acaba de informarme que han delatado a James.

-¿Y crees que yo voy a creer que?

-Por favor, Sirius. Hazlo por Harry. Está corriendo un gran peligro

Inspirando hondo, giró su vista para ver al pequeño.

No tenía más remedio que arriesgarse.

No confiaba en lunático, y lo sabía, pero no hacer caso del posible ataque era una locura en los tiempos que estaban.

Abrió la puerta rogando no estar cometiendo el mayor error de su vida.

-Ada me ha prometido una media hora de ventaja- musitó rápidamente el recién llegado mirándole a los ojos- Tenemos que llevar a Harry a un lugar seguro

-Aún no confío en ti- susurró Sirius cabezón cómo él sólo- y mucho menos me fío de ella

-Sé que crees que yo soy el espía, pero no es cierto. Tienes mi palabra

-¿Y piensas que tu palabra valdrá algo?

-Elige. Harry o tu desconfianza conmigo. - susurró con voz ronca- No tenemos casi tiempo.

Durante un segundo el rostro de Catherine le fue a la mente mientras apretaba la varita prestada que había tomado del ministerio.

Ella era muy astuta, tanto que podría haberle sonsacado la información a Peter.

Sabía que no descansaría hasta encargarse de su estúpida misión.

¿y que hacía él mientras tanto?

Dudar como un niño asustado y desconfiar del mensajero.

-Cuida de Harry- oyó cómo James le pedía antes de marcharse para cuidar a su mujer

-Eso es precisamente lo que voy a hacer- musitó en voz alta volviendo al presente

Caminó hasta la cuna del pequeño y tras cogerle en brazos caminó hasta Remus.

-Muy bien lunático, estamos esperando. ¿A dónde piensas llevarnos?

-A un lugar seguro, confía en mí.

-eso intento, lunático, eso intento


End file.
